Hollow
by Hvalross05
Summary: All she wanted to do was meet his classmates, though she learns more about him in that moment that she hadn't realized their entire friendship. 'His crimson gaze moved down to her, and she couldn't help a smile from crossing her lips for the first time that day. "You're protective of me, aren't you?"' Bakugou x Koge (OC)


Note:

"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression.

Koge gave a sigh as she stretched, her aching back giving way to a string of satisfying pops and cracks. _Man, that training today was intense… I think a long, hot bath is going to happen before bed tonight._ Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she glanced out at the evening sky through the windows of the hallway, not looking forward to the long trek home. Still, she didn't mind it all that much anymore, not now that she had a companion to walk home with. _I wonder if he's even ready to leave yet. I got out way earlier than he did._ Pulling out her phone from the pocket of her uniform jacket, she found the most recent conversation she had with her friend, hoping he was in a decent mood.

 _Me 5:24 PM:_ 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

 _Katsuki 5:25 PM: stop texting me that stupid fucking face, i hate it._

Koge felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, guessing he had already been messing with his phone. This meant that either he was just hanging around in his classroom, or he had already left and was waiting for her outside.

 _Me 5:25 PM: （⌒▽⌒） Are you still in your classroom?_

 _Katsuki 5:26 PM: yeah, just wait for me at the gate._

 _Me 5:26 PM: Is Mr. Aizawa there?_

 _Katsuki 5:27 PM: no, but don't come here._

Koge glanced up at one of the signs hanging from the ceiling, checking where she was in the building. She had been heading towards the direction of the homeroom for class 1-A anyway, and she had been very curious about meeting Bakugou's classmates. The fact that he was trying to get her not to told her that he didn't much care for them, just as he had complained to her since he had started school not long ago. That, or he didn't want them to know about her, which she thought was kind of stupid. She wasn't going to let that happen, no matter how flustered it got him.

 _Me 5:28 PM: No? (・・；) Are you ashamed of me, Katsuki? ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ_

 _Katsuki 5:28 PM: i will kill you if you come._

 _Me 5:29 PM: Fine, I won't come to see you, I'll come to see Izuku. (◕‿◕✿) He's actually nice to me._

 _Katsuki 5:29 PM: utsuro i fucking swear_

As more texts and threats came more rapidly, Koge snickered to herself quietly, putting her phone away in her pocket, ignoring the incessant buzzing. Having lived on Bakugou's street, just doors down from his home, she had grown up with the two of them up until her last year of middle school. When her parents divorced, she had left to live with her mother in a different city, until she returned a year later to attend UA. Having been at the school an entire year longer than either of them, she had really only seen Bakugou since she had returned back then, and seeing Midoriya wasn't really all that bad of a thought. She didn't get along with him as well as she did with Bakugou, as he was too earnest for her harsh personality and had a tendency to take her too seriously.

In fact, as she thought about it, she recalled that she had nearly nothing in common with him growing up, compared to sharing many interests with Bakugou. Koge wondered if that had changed at all in the past two years, especially since he had miraculously gained a quirk and got into UA by some force of fate she just didn't understand. Bakugou had screamed her ear off about it not long ago, and she was extremely curious, though she had a feeling trying to interrogate Midoriya about it would end up a fruitless venture. She knew she would get to see it more at the upcoming sports festival, if she had a chance to watch any of the first years competitions.

Coming to a stop, Koge gazed up at the huge door, listening to the voices chatter about inside. Pulling out her phone, she sighed at the messages on her screen, all warning her not to come in.

 _Me 5:35 PM: Prepare yourself._ 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

Before giving him a chance to respond or come stop her, Koge slid open the door, immediately noticing Bakugou sitting at his desk, face resting in his hands and absolutely fuming. The second thing she noticed was that the voices came to a stop, pulling her eyes from her friends trembling form to look at the rest of the group. All eyes on her, they seemed shocked by her random appearance, though Midoriya was the first to speak up, turning away from the group to face towards her with curiosity apparent on his face. "Ah, Naegi? What are you doing here?"

Koge felt a twinge of annoyance at the formal use of her last name, walking further into the room and shutting the door behind her. "Izuku, please-" Before she could finish, he flailed nervously, his face flushing a bit. "A-ah, right, Koge! Sorry!" Koge's gaze moved back to Bakugou, noticing that he had yet to move or look at her in his anger. He was obviously trying to make it seem like he didn't know her, and she couldn't let that continue. Removing her bag from her shoulder, she walked over towards him and plopped it down loudly onto his desk, ignoring the shocked gasps that came from the group of strangers. "Pardon my intrusion. I came to say hi is all, Izuku. I've heard so much about this class, I was curious." Her blank gaze moved back to look at Midoriya, ignoring the growling coming from beside her.

Flustered, Midoriya laughed nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "W-well, it's good to see you!"

"Er, Midoriya," a yellow haired boy tapped his embarrassed friend on the shoulder, pulling his attention to him. "Who is she, she has a scary face!" Even though he lowered his voice to whisper, Koge could hear him, and she was finding all of this highly amusing. She took no offense to the comment, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Koge had found herself cursed with quite an expressionless face, even if she was incredibly happy or excruciatingly sad. It wasn't that she didn't feel these emotions. In fact, she was very emotional, but her outwardly expressions of her feelings was unfortunately lacking. She wasn't sure why, but it had been like this for her ever since she was young. People had a tendency to call her scary or creepy, as her blank expression paired with her pale blue iris' and white pupils made her look very hollow.

Midoriya glanced around at everyone nervously, and Koge felt a bit bad for putting him on the spot like that. Pushing her bag back a bit, she sat up onto Bakugou's desk, crossing her legs as more shocked stares and gasps were sent her way. "My name is Koge Naegi. I'm a second year in the hero course." Midoriya chuckled again, obviously a bit relieved she took over her own introduction. "We've known each other since we were young. Though, she's pretty much best friends with Kacchan-"

"BAKUGOU?!"

The chorus of voices was nearly loud enough to make Koge jump, though she kept her composure, looking down at the fuming blonde beside her. "What do you mean? Who's Bakugou? That sounds like a stupid, annoying persons name." Deciding to push her luck a bit, she placed her arm on the top of his head, using him as if he were an armrest on a chair. She knew that the most he would do is shove her off the desk, so she was sure to keep herself braced for such an reaction, if it ever came. Nervous laughing came from a girl with short brown hair, catching Koge's attention as she spoke. "We didn't know Bakugou knew anyone else here! Or Deku."

Pointing at them with a swirling finger, the same yellow haired boy spoke up, eyeing them with nervous suspicion. "You have to be close to him if he's letting you do that! You've been holding out on us, dude!" Koge felt Bakugou's trembling become more intense, and the group must have noticed it as well, as they collectively took a step further back. Koge's gaze moved to a redheaded boy as he chuckled, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, a friend of Midoriya's is a friend of ours, I'd think! I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" The sharp tooth grin he flashed fascinated Koge for a moment, his teeth intriguing her. From there, she was introduced to everyone that was present, which was actually only about half the class at this time of the day. The entire time, Koge could feel Bakugou's anger growing, and yet he did nothing to retaliate against her.

"So," Kirishima began, having moved to stand around Bakugou's desk with a few of the others. "What's the second year of the hero course like?"

"I've heard it's intense!" Kaminari sighed wearily. "Way more intense than what we're put through!"

Koge had removed her arm from Bakugou's head by now, focusing on the group around her instead of her angry friend. "It is harder so far. But that's fine, I like it enough." She looked at Midoriya as he spoke, noticing the bright curiosity in his eyes right away. "I bet you've improved your quirk a lot by now! I remember, it was something like…" As he put a finger to his chin to think, Kaminari piped in, seeming a bit curious as well, though Koge could still sense his caution. "I bet it's something that has to do with your creepy expression, right?!"

Kirishima sighed, glowering down at his friend. "Seriously, man, you're focusing a lot on that, don't you think?"

Finding an opportunity she couldn't pass up, Koge stared down at Kaminari with a blank expression, making him wiggle a bit uncomfortably. "My quirk? Oh, it's terrifying." Only Midoriya seemed unfazed by her ruse, though Koge wasn't going to give him a chance to ruin her fun as the others stared at her with curiosity and horror. Leaning in a bit closer, she spoke softly. "If I so wished, I could steal your soul straight from your body. Why do you think my eyes have white pupils? That's the hundreds of souls I've stolen over the years." With a slight push of her hand, her bag fell from the desk with a loud _thud,_ startling Kaminari and a few others enough to make them jump and yelp out in fright.

"That's a lie! You'd never get into the hero course with an evil quirk like that!" Sero waved his hand in the air dismissively, pulling Kaminari out of his stupor with his words. "Yeah! It's not very cool to lie to people!" Koge leaned back on her arms, swinging one of her legs a bit. "C'mon, it's just a bit of fun." Although they wouldn't say it, she could see it on their faces: _No wonder she's friends with Bakugou._

Holding her hand out with palm facing up, she activated her quirk, white crystals beginning to appear from her skin. "My quirk isn't quite that exciting. I use the natural salt in my body to make crystals. Right now, I can cover all the way up to my elbow, and on my shins from my ankle to my knee. They're quite heavy, though, so I can't do too much at once if I want to be able to move well." The way Uraraka covered her mouth with obvious queasiness and Kaminari glowered at her hand amused her, knowing that the way her quirk emerged from her skin was quite disgusting in appearance. The crystals came from her pores, stretching her skin in a sickening manner that often freaked people out. Though, she was surprised to find Midoriya was intensely curious, not at all put off by the sight. "Wow! I remember you could only do it on your palms for the longest time."

Koge turned her palm upside down. "Here." As if on impulse, Midoriya held his hands out below hers, catching the crystals as they fell from her hand. Uraraka shrieked, grabbing him by the shoulder to shake him. "D-Deku, that's gross!" More groans of disgust came from others around them, and Midoriya only stared at the crystals with a numb expression, trembling in obvious regret. "A-ah, thank you, Koge. Just what I needed. Body salt." As others snickered and teased him, Koge looked back down at Bakugou, still unable to believe he was so quiet. Though, before she could ask him, her eyes landed on the small figure she hadn't even noticed yet, the bulging purple head making her nearly want to kick it in surprise.

She remembered him saying his name was Mineta, but she thought he had vanished after introductions. Now, he was staring up at her with an expression almost as weird as her own, and she regretted ever having looked down. "So," he spoke, immediately annoying her further. "Does that mean your skin is like extra salty?" Koge narrowed her eyes at him, uncrossing her legs in case she felt the need to kick him. "What's it to you?" Eyes on her bare thigh that showed between her skirt and stocking, Mineta chuckled. "Oh, well if you ever need someone to help you find out- AHH!"

Suddenly, Bakugou's hand reached out and snatched Mineta by the top of his head, startling everyone, including Koge. Holding Mineta up off the ground as he struggled in vain, screaming and kicking, Bakugou turned a dark and threatening glare down towards him. "Say one more word, you fucking creep, and I'll send you into fucking space." His voice was low and rough with anger, and Koge actually felt her stomach flutter violently. Nothing she had done so far had prompted him to even move, but the wanting to defend her in this moment urged him to act.

"Okay, okay, okay! Put me down, you jerk!" Mineta was nearly crying as he struggled, backing away once Bakugou roughly shoved him back down onto the ground. As he brought his hand back to himself, he turned his glare up towards Koge, though she wasn't affected by his threatening posture. "Get the fuck off my desk, Utsuro." Koge crossed her legs again, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "Oh, now you speak to me? Have you been asleep all this time?" Her attention was pulled back in front of her as Kaminari spoke.

"Huh? 'Utsuro'? What type of name is that?"

Koge reached up and patted the top of Bakugou's head gently, her hand vanishing inside his fluffy hair. "He's called me that since we were kids, about my face." She quickly pulled her hand back as Bakugou tried to smack her away, and she assumed he wasn't going to allow her to pick on him anymore. "Because you're just a hollow fucking void, Utsuro! No emotion!" Koge rolled her eyes, giving a sigh. "That's not true, Katsuki. Though, dealing with you my whole life, I've gotten pretty good at being patient." Kirishima chuckled, leaning against one of the nearby desks. "How did you two even end up friends?"

"Honestly," Koge began, tapping her finger to her chin as she thought. "I'm not really sure. But I do remember when we were really little, like maybe five or six, he tripped me, being the mean person he is. Instead of crying like he expected, I got up and punched him in the arm." Bakugou grabbed onto the sides of his desk, shaking it a bit. "Don't fucking tell them about that, Utsuro! I'll never hear the end of it!" Sure enough, those around them were snickering, and Koge could have sworn she could hear Bakugou's blood boiling. Kaminari grinned, wiggling a finger towards them. "So THAT'S how you get on his good side!" Bakugou's glared turned towards him, his hands smoking against the grip he had on his desk. "Yeah, how about you try it out, you fucking scum!"

Fearful the desk may go flying, Koge hopped off of it, walking around to pick up her bag that had fallen on the floor. "Katsuki, I'm going to run to the restroom before we go home. I'll meet you at the front door." His attention moving to her, Bakugou calmed, huffing as he watched her with a scowl. "Fine." As Koge put her bag on her shoulder, she gave a bow towards the others before heading towards the door. "Sorry to bounce, but it's getting late and I have a serious back ache. It was nice to meet you all." With words of farewell following her out, Koge shut the door behind her, though she paused as she heard Kaminari address Bakugou.

"Dude, she's pretty weird. Is that why you never told us about her?"

"No, you idiot! My life is none of your fucking business, that's why I never told you!"

"So you don't think she's weird?"

"Tch, that's just how she is around you idiots. You don't know shit about her, don't pretend like you do."

Koge could feel a violent heat building up in her cheeks, clutching tightly onto the strap of her bag. _He's still defending me? What is up with him?_ Hearing movement coming towards the door, Koge quickly took off down the hallway and into the girls restroom, not wanting to get caught standing there listening to them. Her mind in a fuzzy state of confusion and rushing thoughts, she relieved herself and found that she was at the school's entrance faster than she expected.

Bakugou was waiting for her, hands in his pockets with a scowl on his face. Quickly, Koge went to her locker, changing out of her uniform shoes to switch them for her casual ones. Once done, she approached Bakugou, feeling her stomach bubbling violently as he watched her the entire way. "See? Meeting your friends wasn't all that bad." With a scoff, Bakugou turned to leave, and Koge followed after him. "They're not my friends."

Koge reached up to move some of her white hair back behind her ear as it was displaced by the light evening breeze. "No? Well, your classmates, then. They seem nice enough, except for that… little one." She looked at Bakugou as she saw him physically cringe, his face scrunching up in disgust. "I hate that little bastard. Staring at you the way he was. Fucking shit…" Koge could feel the heat returning to her cheeks, nudging him in the arm gently. "Katsuki… I think I know why you didn't want me to come." His crimson gaze moved down to her, and she couldn't help a smile from crossing her lips for the first time that day. "You're protective of me, aren't you?"

"What?!" Bakugou barked at her, nudging her with even more force. Giggling as she stumbled over her feet, she latched onto his arm to catch her balance, using her grip to steady herself. "I knew it! Aw Katsuki, I'm so flattered."

"That's not it! For fucks sake…" Although he glared at her, he didn't push her off, allowing Koge to walk with her arm hooked around his. "You're stupid." Koge's smile only grew, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering violently with happiness. "You can't lie to me. What, are you scared I might ditch you for someone else?" Bakugou shook his head, a sly smirk breaking his scowl. "You, ditch me? I think you'd shrivel up and fucking die if you didn't talk to me for even a day." Koge nodded, bumping her hips into his lightly.

"Wouldn't you?"

"More like I'd finally get a second of fucking peace and you not sending me that dumb fucking face over and over again in texts."

"You're breaking my heart, Katsuki. Hey, since it's the weekend tomorrow, want to play some online games tonight?"

"Tch, fine. You'd better be ready to lose."

"I'm pretty sure I beat you last time."

"Shut up!"


End file.
